


Merrill's Revenge: the Ending

by Hatsepsut



Series: Merrill's Revenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal, Bisexual, Double penetation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Sandwich, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsepsut/pseuds/Hatsepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Merrill’s revenge. So many of you said it would be great if we could do the threesome in the game and I agree (Bioware, do you hear?). But if the relationship continued like that, what would happen when Anders blew up the chantry?<br/>Sebastian joins the fun, here, and the threesome turns...a little bisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrill's Revenge: the Ending

Hawke walked in her house feeling irritated and annoyed. Meredith and Orsino had been at each other’s throats once again. Orsino had actually had the gall to gather a group of nobles in the middle of Hightown and  to start ranting and raving about Meredith’s oppression. For such a clever mage, he was profoundly moronic sometimes. Didn’t he realize _that_ had given Meredith the perfect opportunity to label him as dangerous and get rid of him? Luckily, Elthina had intervened and settled the whole thing down.

She threw her daggers aside and ripped off her leather armour as she was going up the stairs. She was late. They’d better not have started without her.

Fenris and Anders were there already, waiting patiently for her. Anders was lying back on the bed, his arms behind his head, totally naked while Fenris was sitting at the edge, still half dressed, talking to the mage in a low voice, too low to be discerned.

“Making kissy faces again boys?” Hawke teased them from the doorway. She had come home one night last week to see her two lovers in a passionate embrace, kissing each other senseless. And while it was the hottest thing she had ever seen, it had also made her feel somewhat…intimidated. And damn right confused. She hadn’t known then what to make of that development and she didn’t have a clue now, either. In the street, out on missions and quests there were always as guarded of each other as they had ever been, even exchanging barbs and heated insults. They disagreed on about everything, bickered about mages and their place and looked at each other with loathing. How was it that in the bedroom, loathing became longing?

“We were waiting for you, love…” Anders smiled and his warm amber eyes  lit up with pleasure at her sight. “Fenris here was telling me Sebastian tried to persuade you to give confession again today…”

“I think he just wants the juicy details…”Hawke shrugged.

“We should invite him to join us one night,” Fenris casually proposed, while removing his smallclothes. “He might stop pestering us then.”

Both Anders and Hawke looked at him with eyes widening in surprise. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

“That’s an interesting visual…” Hawke licked her suddenly dry lips.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Anders frowned. “I’m not sure I want to share you with that prig...he is so uptight, it’s like he has a stick up his ass”

“Interesting visual again. Sebastian with…a ‘stick’ up his ass…Yummy!”

Fenris shot a look to Anders and then blushed, which made her quirk an eyebrow in surprise. After their rather...unusual relationship, she didn’t think there would be anything to make any of them blush again. Anders cleared his throat and she dragged her eyes away from her now naked elf (Maker, but Fenris naked was a glorious sight!) and she concentrated on her equally handsome mage.

“On this note...Fenris and I were wondering about something...” Anders stuttered and blushed too. 

She looked from one to the other, her stomach immediately tightening in secret apprehension. These past few months with them had been glorious, she had never been happier or more content. But she kept expecting the other shoe to drop. She kept expecting that one day one of them would tell her that he wanted her exclusively, or that one day one of them would ask her who she loved more. Apparently that day had come.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her knees suddenly weak with fear. This was it. The moment she had been dreading, when they would make her choose between them. Her heart already breaking at the thought, she clutched her hands nervously on her lap, and held her breath. She would rather give both of them up than have to make this choice. How could she go on with Fenris and have to watch Anders’ warm eyes shaded with jealousy? How could she go on with Anders, and watch Fenris’ sensuous mouth twist with bitterness?

No, no, she would give them both up before she hurt one of them. She would rather break all their hearts, hers first and foremost, before rejecting one of the men she loved for the other. Her eyes nearly teared at the thought and her face visibly paled, making the two men look at her in alarm.

“Tell me...” she whispered in small, tight voice. A tear escaped her despite her best intentions. “You want to stop this, don’t you? You have decided you can’t share anymore...”

Fenris chuckled and pulled her into his arms, his nervousness disappearing in the face of her distress.

“Far from it, Hawke. Not to worry, we would never force such a decision on you.” He looked over to the mage for help and he nodded and seconded his words.

“Never, Hawke. We would never put you through this. It wasn’t easy to accept at first, but we know you love us both. We would never do that to you.”

“Then what?” she looked from one to the other again, instantly relieved, but now getting confused and curious. “What is it?”

“We...” Fenris started, then looked over to Anders. “You tell her.”

“ You know I get worried when one of you two start a sentence with ‘we’...It’s either going to be gloriously good or seriously screwed.”

“Wuss...” Anders shot at Fenris, took a deep breath, blushed to the roots of his blond hair again, and then spit it out so quickly it sounded like one word.

“Wewanttodoeachother.”

“Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“ We. Want. To. Do. Each. Other.” Fenris enunciated. “Actually, _he_ wants _me_ to do _him_.”

 _Okay_. _Think_. Her brain protested, though, the idea too alien to even process, and went blank. _No_ , she insisted. _Think_. _And then say something_.

 _How about hot, hot, HOT_ , her brain provided.

She looked to both her lovers that were looking at her with an expectant look on their faces and her mouth slowly twisted into a lewd, wicked smile.

“Who gets to be on top?”

* * *

Anders was curiously shy about it, when it came right down to it. Hawke just sighed and gave him a heated kiss and a small wicked smile, before crawling over to Fenris who was sprawled on the bed, his back against the headboard, idly stroking himself and watching them with an indulgent smile.

She knelt next to him and then looked over to Anders, who was blushing like a timid virgin.

“Just follow my lead, Anders,” she encouraged him and he scoffed.

“I’ve done this before in the past, Hawke, it’s just that...” his eyes locked with those of the elf. “Will you tell me if my touch causes you pain? I don’t want to cause you any unpleasant memories.”

Fenris and Anders exchanged a long look, and then Fenris smiled. Her heart gave a little lurch at that beautiful, brilliant smile, and at the affection it showed. Any fear or anxiety she had ever felt, her fear that one day she would lose one of them, that this ....thing between them couldn’t possibly last, disappeared at the sight of that exchanged look, and that warm smile. Sure, she had been the glue that had held them together at first, the only common ground they had ever found, but she realised that had changed. There was genuine affection between them now, genuine care. The show outside the bedroom, on the street, was just that: a show.

She nearly started crying, but from happiness this time. Who would have thought it? They were at each other throats all the time, Anders raving one and on about the oppression of mages in the hands of the Chantry and the templars, and Fenris hating mages with conviction. Who could have thought there would be a day when they would overcome their distaste for each other to not only share the same woman, but to actually accept each other at this level? A more cynical person than her would argue it was all because of lust, but the hopeless romantic inside her insisted it was because of love.

She leaned forward to kiss Fenris, a gentle tender kiss, while her hand rested on Anders’ cheek and then she switched between them, running her fingers through her elf’s snow white hair while Anders moaned under her kiss.  She then pulled back, one hand on each of their necks and slowly pushed them towards each other, feeling a surge of desire go through her as their lips touched and they kissed under her approving gaze. She sighed as their kiss grew more heated, a small groan escaping Anders as Fenris nipped at his lip, their hands now coming to wrap around each other.

They were both blushing when they pulled back, and they looked over to her, as if to judge her reaction. A small smile graced Fenris’ lips, and Anders chuckled at her heavy lidded, dilated eyes, at the blush that had spread all over her torso, and the hand that had trailed down between her legs, glistening with the evidence with her desire.

“She likes it!” Anders gasped, delighted, smiling at the elf. “I thought she would be disgusted.”

“She more than likes it,” Fenris remarked, slipping his own fingers between her folds and finding her drenched, making her throw her head back and shudder uncontrollably. “She loves it.”

“Stop talking about me like I am not in the room,” she gasped, trying hard to sound indignant and failing magnificently as Anders now added his own fingers to her hot, wet core, slipping them inside her, while Fenris’ skilled, calloused finger tormented her centre. They had her hurtling over the edge in mere seconds, writhing on their fingers, their eyes focused on her with a ravenous look. She collapsed on Fenris’ chest and tried hard to relearn how to breath, fireworks still bursting into colour behind her closed eyelids.

“I will never get tired of watching this,” Anders’ voice sounded hoarse and strained as he leaned over her and started running his tongue and lips over the sleek muscles of her back, following her spine, making her tremble. “You are so beautiful, love. You are both so beautiful...”

Hawke smiled and started running her talented mouth all over the hard muscles of the elf beneath her, nipping his flat male nipples, moving lower and lower with a wicked smile. Anders knelt next to them and watched in thrall as she took Fenris’ shaft in her mouth. The mage moaned at the way her lips encircled the other man’s straining member and the way the elf writhed on the bed as if he was being whipped. In a flash, he bend his head and joined her, and the moan that escaped Fenris was something none of them had ever heard before, deep and rumbling in his chest, tortured and blissful at the same time.

A heavy stream of curses in Tevene left him as two mouths tormented him, two tongues licked and brushed and teased. Anders and Hawke continued pleasuring him, stopping from time to time to share a kiss and the elf twisted a fistful of their hair into each of his hands and brought them both back to his aching, pulsating shaft, forcing them to take him deep inside in turn. When he came, groaning and trembling, they competed with each other about who would get to lap up more of his seed and then slid up his body to cuddle on each side of him. He turned and kissed them both, sharing his own taste with them before he slipped out from between them and turned her on her back, opening her legs wide, positioning her. He couldn’t resist the temptation to feast on her tender, womanly flesh and Anders soon followed him. It was Hawke’s turn to writhe  and thrash on the bed as two mouths drank from her, hurtling her over the edge again, screaming and moaning their names.

Hawke was too far gone to protest, her heartbeat thumbing between her legs, her mind reduced to mush when Anders moved over her at Fenris’ nod and slammed inside her in a powerful thrust, making her keen and twist her head on the pillow, biting her knuckles against the sudden distress of having to accommodate his impressive girth. They were usually both more careful with her, and this was an indication of how out of control they were. Fenris fondled and petted her centre, slipping his hand between them, his other hand stroking his member that was already getting stiff again.  She started shaking and trembling in pleasure and pain, the lines between the two  sensations blurring, until she was ready to self-combust with the fiery storm coming over her.

She sensed Anders stop his pounding above her and his whole body tense. She looked up to him to see Fenris behind her mage and her eyes widened. Anders was biting down hard on his lip, drawing blood, his expression both pained and pleasured, his body tensed to the point of breaking. She watched him leave a relieved breath when Fenris had been buried all the way inside him, which was immediately turned into a gasps and moans as the elf started moving.

“MAKER!” Anders groaned, the sound of his voice nearly unrecognizable. “Maker, Fenris, take it slower!”

A groan answered him, and he was pushed roughly on top of Hawke, his large frame covering her. She could feel every thrust of the elf in Anders reverberate inside her own sheath, his furious pounding moving the mage inside her. It was like Fenris was taking them both at the same time, and she moaned and thrust upwards, meeting the elf’s movements with her own, making Anders that was sandwiched between them nearly scream.

“Yes...” Fenris hissed. “Maker. I can feel you both.”

She looked up and met Anders’ hazed eyes and then Fenris’ triumphant, smug look. She smiled at him and moved from side to side rolling her hips to drive Anders crazy, while Fenris Increased the tempo of his thrusts even more.

"Oh, Maker,"Anders gasped, his whole body tensed to the point of breaking, as the elf behind him activated his marking and the hum of lyrium and magic filled the room. Hawke's eyes widenened on a choked moan as the incredibly deep, almost  brutal thrust of the elf behind Anders pushed him inside her more forcefully, to the point where she thought she'd become connected to the mage forever.

Ander's hands and thighs started trembling, and he closed his eyes on a deep, rumbling moan of pure pleasure. Fenris chuckled darkly behind him and the mage looked back over his shoulder, his face flushed and slack with pleasure.

"More." It was just one word, but it was uttered with such hunger, such longing, that it caused the first tremors of bliss to ignite inside Hawke. The mage's eyes focused on her, fogged with want, and he moaned again. "Yes," he choked out. "Fuck us both."

"My pleasure," Fenris rumbled, and then, incredibly, the tempo and the violemce of his thrusts increased even more,until he was a blur of speed and power, hammering in the mage underneath him. 

Anders groaned and his hands tightened on her hips, his breath coming in short excited pants, before he left a ragged, prolonged moan and started coming inside her, bringing her over too. She felt him twitch and jerk inside her, coating her with what seemed to be endless jets of seed, whimpering as every contraction of her sheath brought on another desperate spurt. Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around him and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss, drinking down his cries and moans. Fenris bend over Anders’ back and bit down hard on the mage’s shoulder, drawing blood as he continued pounding inside him.

Anders moaned again, whispered Fenris’ name and then Hawke’s, before closing his eyes and pushing back against the elf. Fenris groaned and arched his back and came too, and Anders simply sighed and went lax, blanking out above her, still coming. Fenris supported the mage’s weight so he wouldn’t crush Hawke and they both helped to lay him on his side on the bed, before collapsing on the mattress next to him.

“Is he okay?” Hawke run her fingers through Anders’ sweaty hair, Fenris cuddling her from behind.

“He’ll be just fine,” Fenris smugly replied. “He has just had a bit more excitement that he had bargained for.”

A faint blue glow appeared over Anders, the skin crackling to show streaks of blue light. Despite the languid, contented daze that had come over them, they both tensed and tried to jump out of the bed.

“Anders has forbidden me to take part in ...these activities,” Justice’s voice boomed in the room. Fenris looked at Hawke and she back at him, before the spirit’s voice boomed again, a small trace of indignation in his voice.

“I must protest. It is not fair.”

* * *

Two days later, Sebastian was pacing in agitation in Hawke’s room, while Fenris looked at him with an amused look on his face.

“Are you sure she wants this?” the ex-prince asked again, nearly out of his mind with mixed feelings of dread and excitement. “And you two have no problem with  me ...participating?”

“We live to please her, Sebastian. This pleases her.”

Anders walked in and sparing just a passing look for the handsome prince, sat next to Fenris. Sebastian gasped in surprise as the two men kissed, and his eyes shot wide.

“Emm...I will be doing just Hawke, right?” he asked and they both chuckled. “I don’t ...do men. Anymore.”

“Everything goes in this bedroom, priest,” Anders shot with a cold look. “If you don’t like it, the door is over there.” He still wasn’t completely comfortable with him being here, but Fenris and Hawke had ganged up on him. He had agreed in the end, just to make Hawke happy. And Fenris, who turned out to have been secretly attracted to the rogue prince.

Sebastian shuddered and then his shoulders dropped.

“Fine..” he mumbled. “I get Fenris then. I don’t want you touching me.”

Anders spared him a contemptuous look before kissing Fenris with possessiveness again.

“Sorry. He is mine and Hawke’s. We don’t share him.”

Fenris smirked and looked over to Sebastian.

“Don’t worry, Sebastian. I promise you this will be a night to remember.”

“Just don’t tell Varric,” Sebastian sighed. “I haven’t decided to forswear my vows to give the dwarf fodder for his stories.”

Anders laughed.

“I would be more worried about Isabela finding out. She will kill you if she knows.”

Sebastian shuddered at the thought. “Maker, she will kill us all!”

Just then Hawke walked in, dressed in nothing but a sheer tunic, her body gloriously outlined underneath, every curve and dip of her luscious flesh visible.

“Sebastian...” she purred, coming near him and running a hand down his muscular torso. “Nice of you to drop by.”

Sebastian’s eyes instantly dilated and his breath started coming out in short, excited pants.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, making him moan. Maker, he hadn’t been able to get the image of her in that bathtub for months now. When Fenris had presented him with her invitation to join them, he had nearly come in his breaches. Dazed, his heart beating wildly, he allowed her to lead him to the huge bed, where the other two men were already busy undressing each other. Hawke smiled and kissed him again, making him draw his eyes away from the two half-naked men that were kissing and fondling each other.

He knelt on the bed, and three pairs of hands quickly divested him of his armour and clothes, and then started petting and stroking him. He closed his eyes. A mouth found his. He didn’t know whose it was, and he didn’t care anymore. With a moan he surrendered in their arms, letting his inhibitions go.

He heard a chuckle and felt a hand wrap around his member.

“OH, MAKER!” he gasped.

Everything became a haze of lust and desire and pleasure after that.

* * *

Isabela and Varric made their way to Hawke's house, and without even taking the time to knock on the door, they fiddled with the lock and went casually inside, continuing the discussion they had been having on the street.

“I am telling you Varric,” Isabela insisted as they were making their way towards the kitchen, where they were more probable to find Hawke and her two lovers so early in the morning, “I have a solid lead this time.”

Varric scoffed. “Like the solid lead you had last time, Rivaini? The one that led us to that dank warehouse. The only thing we found there were rats, need I remind you...”

He stopped abruptly, and Isabela bumped into him.

Fenris and Hawke were seated at the table, side by side, idly kissing, while Sebastian and Anders were busy over the stove, arguing.

“I told you, you Maker damned abomination,” Sebastian groused, “the eggs are done. Take them out before they turn to rubber.”

“Keep it up, priest, and I’ll fry your ass instead,” Anders replied but took a plate and started piling the eggs on it anyway.

“I told you the fire is too hot.”

“Well, excuuuuse me! I don’t have a thermostat on my hands.”

“Fenris, tell him something,” Sebastian turned to the elf. “He is ruining breakfast.”

“Anders, behave,” Fenris growled and Hawke started chuckling.

Isabela pushed past Varric, her eyes wide and indignant, as she took in the loose tunic and breeches Sebastian had on, and the suckle marks and hickeys on his neck.

She turned to Hawke, fury in her eyes. “Him too?” she whispered, her voice lost to shock.

When Hawke just smiled wickedly, Isabela fainted.

* * *

Three months later, and she felt like she was in a dream, a horrible nightmare someone would wake her form any moment. There was rumble all round them, and ash was falling from the skies like a sick, perverted snowfall. She looked at Anders, now sitting on a crate, and shook her head. Maker, what had he done?

Fenris grasped her hand and looked deep in her eyes. She was in shock. This couldn’t be happening.

“Tell me he didn’t do what I think he did. Tell me he didn’t condemn the whole Circle to death, because of his madness,” she whispered and Fenris tried to hold her, but she escaped him. Rushing to Anders she pulled him by the robes until his eyes were level with hers.

“WHY, DAMN YOU, WHY?” she raged and tears started running down her eyes. She looked deep into those beloved, warm amber eyes of his, and saw nothing of the man she loved. Anders had cracked under Justice’s pressure. They had been watching him drift away from them all for months, had watched him slowly losing himself to his cause. Nothing they had done had been able to pull him back to them. Just one month ago he had spend a last, passionate night with them and then had left in the morning, telling them he couldn’t do this anymore. Sebastian and Fenris had both held while she had cried afterwards. Maker, she had cried for days on end afterwards!

Sebastian was on his knees, crying, and her heart went out to him. Elthina was like a mother to him, the Chantry had been his home for years. She looked at Fenris and then to Anders. Tears blinding her, she pulled a small knife from her belt and moved behind him. She knew it had been done, she knew Anders could not be allowed to live after what he had done, but even so, this was the man she loved. Betrayal was like a bitter taste in her mouth, but still...her hand started trembling. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it. This man had slept in her arms, had shared her bed, his body had been joined with hers. She loved him. She couldn’t...

A hand supported her own, steadying it, and she looked up and saw Fenris, his own eyes filled with tears. He nodded to her and they took a deep, deep breath and pushed the knife home together.

As Anders fell to the floor and his life drained from inside him, they embraced and watched over him. Sebastian came to them after a while and he wrapped his arms around Hawke too, sobbing on her shoulder. She run her fingers through his hair, still looking in Fenris’ green eyes, eyes that were just as sad as hers.

The knife fell from her lifeless fingers on the ground with a clang.

* * *

Just a month later, In Starkhaven, Fenris was woken up by the sound of Hawke retching in the bathing room. He pushed against Sebastian’s shoulder and the Prince of Starkhaven, opened his eyes with a hoarse “what?”. He followed Fenris’ nod to the sound coming from the next room, and frowned.

“Again?” he whispered to Fenris, his brows coming together in worry. “What is wrong with her? This is going on too long to be stomach flu.”

“Maybe something she ate?” Fenris suggested. “At the banquet?”

Sebastian and Hawke had gotten married just the day before. Fenris was posing as their bodyguard, and very few people knew of their sleeping arrangements. It had been Fenris that had suggested it, and at first both Hawke and Sebastian had laughed at the suggestion, until they had seen the wisdom of it. Politically, it was a dream: the Prince of Starkhaven and the Champion of Kirkwall. It also ensured Hawke’s safety from the Chantry, and saved them all from the scandalized murmurs of her being formally evolved with an elf. Fenris hated gossip and scandal, hated being in the centre of attention. This way they could all be together, and nobody would be the wiser.

She returned to the room just then, stumbling and staggering, still woozy. Fenris shot up and supported her, and Sebastian filled a glass with water for her.

“Love, let me call a healer,” Sebastian pleaded, and cringed as the word alone was enough to make her tear up and pale. “We must find what is wrong, I am begging you.”

“No need,” Hawke replied. “I know what is wrong.”

“What?” both men asked together.

“Nothing that won't go away on its own...in about seven more months,” Hawke mumbled and watched as their eyes shot wide in understanding and pure, undiluted fear.

“So,” Hawke smiled wryly. “The big question is: who’s the daddy?”

Fenris paled. That he had not taken into consideration when he had come up with his brilliant plan. What if the child was his? How would they explain the new Princess of Starkhaven having a half-elven child?

They needn’t have worried though. Little Anabela Diana Vael was born exactly seven months later, was completely human, and had her father’s warm amber eyes and blond hair.

To the people that asked, they replied that they had taken the first syllable of each of her names and had come up with her nickname. Only they knew the real reason behind it.

They called her Andy.

 

The end.

 


End file.
